


A Second Date

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Jumin wants to go see Zen's new show but needs "commoner" clothing to blend in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeduNeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeduNeter/gifts).



> MeduNeter asked for a story about them being stupid and cute and maybe making love instead of the kinky sex for once. It seemed like a good idea so I took up the challenge. Enjoy! (Don't worry, the kink will return in the next story)

“We’re going shopping together tomorrow.”

The message had arrived when Zen was busy practicing and by the time he actually read it Jumin was most likely asleep. Annoyed but knowing the elitist idiot was going to show up anyway Zen prepared his arguments in his head for the morning and went to sleep.

When Jumin arrived early the next morning Zen was dressed, unsurprised and seriously annoyed.

“Dude. No. No more suits.” The actor told him sternly as he leaned against his doorframe; arms crossed and a lit cigarette dangling from the fingers of his right hand.

“I’m not taking you shopping for suits and stop smoking.” Jumin told him crossly taking the cigarette from his hand and dropping on the floor before grinding it out with the bottom of his shoe.

“What the hell Jumin you ass!” Zen yelled standing upright his eyes flashing.

“We’re not shopping for you we’re shopping for me.” Jumin went on as if Zen hadn’t spoken.  Zen put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

“No. I don’t want to look at suits or cat stuff anymore.”

“You misunderstand. We’re going to buy me commoner clothing.” Jumin informed him. Zen looked up.

“What? Why?” he asked, his brows creasing as he tried to follow this conversation.

“Because Miss Kang won’t allow me to attend your show if I don’t ‘blend in’. Apparently she thinks we’re too obvious and my turning up in my limo and wearing my normal clothing would draw too much attention.” Jumin explained with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“This is so you can attend my show? Why? You’ve never wanted to go before.” Zen pointed out.

“But now I’m your owner.”

“DUDE. I told you to stop calling yourself that!”

“But it’s the truth.”

Zen buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe how utterly embarrassing Jumin was. It’s true they had a physical relationship and it’s true it fell into _that_ sort of thing… but did he have to talk about it all the time?

“Just stop please! At least not in front of other people.” Zen begged, his voice muffled.

“Fine. Then accompany me as my **boyfriend** _._ ” Jumin placed special emphasis on the last word and Zen looked up at him his face beet red and his mouth gaping for a long moment before covering his face with his hands again and giving a sort of strangled scream.

“If I go with you will you stop talking about our relationship?” Zen asked when Jumin showed no signs of leaving him alone to die of embarrassment.

“For how long?”

“Forever; at least when we’re around other people.” Zen told him. Jumin looked up at the sky as he exhaled slowly in a long sigh.

“Fine.”

 

That is how Zen ended up with Jumin in the middle of the high street awkwardly looking at normal clothing together. To help Jumin not look quite so freakishly out of place Zen had insisted he at least take off the jacket, tie and waistcoat. He looked almost normal in just the trousers and shirt, especially with the first two buttons undone. However, Zen was going to seize this opportunity to put Jumin in anything not involving pinstripes.

“How about this?” Jumin asked coming over to Zen as he flicked through some fashionable men’s shirts, vaguely wondering which would look best on Jumin.  Zen looked up and gave a long suffering sigh and leaned against the rack, his head buried in the crook of his arm. Then he straightened and looked Jumin sternly in the eye.

“Jumin there are three things wrong with that shirt:” he began, ticking the problems off on his fingers.

“One: We’re looking for something for you to wear to a theatrical production. So it has to be at least a little bit smart and hopefully fashionable. That is a tee-shirt.

Two: That shirt is from the woman’s department.

Three: It’s hideous.”

Jumin looked at the shirt with a frown.  It was a garish design covered in multi-coloured cats. No wonder Jumin liked it, but Zen would rather rub Elizabeth the 3rd on his own face then let the person he was having sex with wear something so ugly. Jumin looked at Zen with almost pleading eyes.

“No!” Zen said pointing his finger at him, “Put it back!” Sulking Jumin did and came back over to Zen to pout while Zen leafed through the clothing.  Suddenly Zen’s eyes lit up and he grabbed a dark blue button up shirt and held it up to Jumin.

“Yeah this will do nicely.” Zen said with a smile, the dark blue really suited Jumin’s pale skin and dark hair and eyes. “Hold that.” Zen ordered shoving it into Jumin’s hands.  He then led them over to rows of jeans.

“What size are you?” he asked Jumin who looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t know my measurements.” He told Zen.

“Oh my god! You’re not telling me all your clothes are bespoke are you?” Zen asked hands on hips.

“Of course.” Jumin seemed offended that Zen would think his clothing was anything but.

“Well Mr. Trust Fund. Today we’re going to figure out your size in normal clothing.  Hmm…well this is my size so I’d guess you’d be…. this? Or maybe this…” Zen picked up a few pairs of black jeans in a few different sizes and leg lengths. One of them was bound to fit Jumin well enough.  Then Zen dragged him to the changing rooms.

It took a few tries to find Jeans that fit to Zen’s satisfaction (none fit to Jumin’s) and they were tighter then Zen would have recommended normally but Jumin’s ass looked simply too incredible not to go with them. 

“Don’t tuck in the shirt.” Zen instructed coming over to fix it. He had been right, the dark blue looked really nice on him. He was adjusting the collar and was unbuttoning the top two buttons when he came to a stop.  He was watching Jumin’s mouth, as he did so his right hand came up and he brushed the back of his fingers against Jumin’s pale cheek.  Then he realised what he was doing and snatched his hand back as he blushed and stepped away quickly.

“Um…right…. now let’s find you a jacket. I think something in black leather would look good.” Zen said quickly turning away, his face red. Jumin smiled as he watched Zen rush off into the shop, enjoying how easily Zen got flustered.

Zen seemed to take a long time choosing between jackets but came back with a thin, stream-lined black leather jacket. Jumin shrugged it on and looked at himself in the mirror critically.  He had to admit Zen’s eye was good for this sort of thing, though he felt naked without a waistcoat.

“Right! That’s perfect! Change back and we’ll buy this.” Zen told Jumin grinning broadly.  When they were rung up at the till Jumin was amazed that a person could buy and entire outfit for so cheap but he had a feeling Zen would not appreciate the sentiment so he kept quiet.

“We’ll get shoes next but I’m feeling hungry so let’s get some gold-fish shaped bread next.” Zen told Jumin as they left.  He was smiling broadly, there was something fun about dressing Jumin up in normal clothing.

“Oh yes! I wanted to try that!” Jumin told him a bit eagerly.

They found a stall and Zen ordered and he insisted on treating Jumin much to the latter’s annoyance.

“I should be the one to pay. After all you’re my- “

“DON’T SAY IT! YOU PROMISED!” Zen interrupted as he passed Jumin one of the pastries, his face red. Jumin accepted it and took a bite.  His eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at the fish shaped food in his hands.

“This is really tasty!” he exclaimed taking another bite.

“I told you! Common food can be good!” Zen told him, happy that Jumiin was enjoying it.  He giggled a little at the enthusiastic expressions the normally composed executive was making as he ate his food.

They walked down the street eating, Zen watching Jumin out of the corner of his eye. When he wasn’t wearing the full suit he seemed younger.  More relatable, and incredibly handsome, he seemed to be having fun as well which was pleasing.

Jumin looked over catching Zen’s eye who blushed and looked away. Damn it, he had been caught staring. As he looked away he felt a cool touch on his hand, he flinched away but Jumin’s hand caught his and held it loosely.

 _“I should pull away, we’re in public and we’re not like this anyway.”_ Zen told himself sternly, and yet he didn’t pull his hand free. Instead they threw away the paper the gold-fish shaped bread had come in and walked like that until they reached the shoe shop Zen had wanted to take Jumin too.

Much later, carrying a load of shopping bags they made their way to the rendezvous with Driver Kim.

“So which night of my show are you going to come to?” Zen asked as they reached the limo.

“Opening night of course.” Jumin told him as he handed Driver Kim the shopping.

“What really?” Zen hadn’t really expected that.

“Of course, I want to support you.” Jumin told him before climbing into the car, “I’ll see you then. Work hard.” Jumin called and then slammed the door shut leaving Zen speechless on the pavement.

 

A week later Zen’s new show opened.  Knowing Jumin was somewhere in the audience only added to his nerves but he also wanted to impress him. He had worked harder than ever before in the week leading up to it, galvanising the rest of the cast with his enthusiasm. He did not want Jumin to be disappointed.

At the end of the show they received a standing ovation, Zen hoped that Jumin had enjoyed it. 

 _“I’ll have to call him later to find out what he thought.”_ Zen thought to himself as he wiped the last of the cold-cream and make-up from his face. There came a knock on his dressing-room door.

“Come in!” he yelled as he splashed some water on his face.  He heard the door open and close as someone came in as he towelled himself dry.  Looking up at the mirror he saw Jumin standing behind him, in the outfit Zen had picked out for him and carrying a single red rose. Zen turned around, leaning with his knees bent and his hands on the makeup counter behind him, keeping him on his feet.

Jumin looked really really hot.

“You did well.” Jumin told him walking over to him. Zen swallowed and remembered to breathe.

“O-oh? You liked it?” Zen asked. Jumin was standing very close but not quite touching, smiling down at the actor. He raised the rose and gently ran the petals down Zen’s neck and exposed chest.

“Yes and no. I thought the story was strong and the performances, especially yours, were very good and performed with a lot of feeling and depth but...” Jumin brought the rose to Zen’s lips his face close to the other man’s, “But I dislike you showing your passionate side to anyone but me.” Jumin told him in a soft voice, his eyes serious. Zen stared at him with wide eyes, his legs felt like jelly and it was all he could do to keep himself upright. 

Jumin took the rose away, putting it down on the counter.  He brought his left hand to Zen’s face, the back of his fingers brushing against his cheek in a gentle caress. Zen’s lips parted, his breathing shallow and fast. Jumin looked at him and then brought his lips to meet Zen’s.

Normally when they kissed it was violent, savage and rough.  This was different.  This kiss was more like how Jumin kissed him after sex. It was gentle, sweet and hot. He sucked gently on Zen’s lower lip before gently teasing the inside of his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Zen couldn’t help but moan into Jumin’s mouth, it felt like all strength was leaving his body.  Because of rehearsals they hadn’t done anything for what felt like forever.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

Zen felt the gentle touch of Jumin’s thumb as it gently stroked his cheek and the cool touch of his other hand over his own on the counter. Inside he felt hot, both from the adrenaline from the show and from this terrible sweetness.

Jumin broke the kiss and smiled down at Zen.

“I’ll go now. I just wanted to give you the rose and tell you that you did well.” Jumin informed him. He started to move away but was stopped by Zen who had grabbed his shirt. He looked down at the actor, a little startled.

“Come over.” Zen said in a low voice staring at Jumin’s chest, “Come to my place tonight.” It was embarrassing but he couldn’t help it. He was in too deep.

“Alright.” Jumin answered softly. Zen let go of him and pulled his keys out of his pocket, offering them to Jumin.

“I’ll be there in a bit; you can go first.” Zen couldn’t look him in the eye as he held up his keys, his face burning up.  Jumin took them and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Alright, I’ll wait for you.” The executive told him before leaving them room. As soon as he left Zen crouched on the floor, his head in in hands. He couldn’t believe he had invited Jumin over, he had never done that before. 

“Get it together Zen.” He mumbled to himself, but he couldn’t calm down. The places Jumin had touched him felt like they were burning.

 

He arrived home to find Jumin waiting for him on the couch, reading a book. He put it down when Zen entered the room and stood up.

“Um…hi.” It felt weird tonight, Zen didn’t know what to say as he let his bag drop to the ground and took off his coat.

“Hello.” It was one word, but it seemed to hold a challenge. As if Jumin was saying _“You asked me here, you make the first move.”_ It was annoying, but at the same time…

Zen approached Jumin and reached up a hand run his fingertips down his neck to his collar. Then he grabbed his shirt suddenly with both hands and pulled Jumin into a kiss. He didn’t kiss hard, it was another soft, sweet kiss. Jumin’s arms snaked around him, pulling Zen into an embrace as Jumin inhaled sharply. There was something about that action and sound that caused Zen to melt in his arms, his hands letting go to slide up and over Jumin’s shoulders and into his dark hair instead.

They stayed like that, in that honeyed embrace, their kisses soft and slow and deep, until Zen felt dizzy.

This was bad…but Zen didn’t care anymore.

Jumin broke the kiss, bringing his hand up to gently pet Zen’s hair and causing the younger man’s eyes to flutter at the sensation.

“I thought it was a no go during rehearsals and performances?” he asked as his long slim fingers played with Zen’s hair. Zen buried his face in Jumin’s neck.

“It’s fine. As long as you don’t leave marks it’s fine. You can do whatever.” Zen told him, red up to his ears.

“Hmmm.” Jumin pulled back, catching Zen’s hand in his own and leading him to the bedroom before pulling him back into another one of those sweet kisses.  He pushed Zen down so he was sat on the bed as they kissed repeatedly, pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it on to the floor as they did so. This was very different to Jumin’s normal modus operandi and it somehow made Zen nervous. It was almost as if Jumin couldn’t bear being without his touch. As if some part of them had to be touching at all times, even if it was just their lips.

They stopped kissing long enough for Jumin to pull Zen’s shirt off and over his head and then Zen was on his back, Jumin’s lips on his own, then on the corner of his mouth and then his ear and then his neck.  He didn’t try to bite or suck…just gentle kisses that left fiery trails over Zen’s body.

Zen’s fingers were undoing the buttons on Jumin’s shirt, he didn’t know when he had started doing that but he needed to feel Jumin’s skin against his hands. As soon as the shirt was undone he ran his hands up over his stomach and chest, feeling the muscles and the warmth. This was intoxicating.

Jumin’s thigh was between his own and Zen could feel Jumin’s hardness against his leg just like he knew Jumin could feel his.

His dark haired lover kissed down his chest and stomach as his hands unfastened Zen’s trousers and then his own. His movements were hurried but not quite frantic as he moved so he could slide Zen’s trousers and boxers off. As soon as Zen was naked Jumin took Zen’s hand in his own and placed it on his own chest.

Zen had been right, Jumin seemed to want them to remain touching at all times. He obliged running his hand up Jumin’s stomach and chest as the man above him took off his jeans and underwear.

Jumin moved back to kiss Zen’s lips, his fingers tracing designs over Zen’s chest and stomach.

“Where’s the lube?” Jumin’s asked in a low whisper in Zen’s ear.

“Bedside table.” Zen told him. Jumin moved, keeping one hand on Zen as he reached for the table, opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle. Lying on his side next to Zen he opened the lube and poured some into his left hand. Then he gently moved Zen to his side facing away from him before reaching down rub his wet fingers against his hole.

Zen gasped as Jumin’s fingers went to work.  Kisses, frequent and hot were scattered on his shoulders, back and the nape of his neck as first one finger and then another were slowly worked inside. Zen’s breathing was ragged and his eyes closed as he felt Jumin run his tongue on the edge of his ear, his breath hot.

“Does it hurt at all?” Jumin asked softly.

“No.” it didn’t hurt; it wasn’t even uncomfortable. Jumin was being unusually gentle and kind which was unsettling. A third finger was introduced causing Zen to moan softly.

“Jumin, this is weird.” He complained.

“How is it weird?” Jumin’s voice was soft and low and right by his ear, causing a tingle in Zen’s hips.

“I don’t know; I feel like I’m becoming strange.” Zen’s voice was shaking as Jumin’s fingers stirred up his insides and his hot breath and gentle kisses stirred up his emotions.

“Do you feel bad?” Jumin asked, withdrawing his fingers.

“…No…I feel good but it’s different from usual.” Zen tried to explain as Jumin moved him onto his back.

“It’s okay like this sometimes right?” it wasn’t really a question as Jumin moved Zen’s legs up and open and guided himself in. Zen couldn’t say anything, the air leaving his body as Jumin slowly pushed his way into him. It didn’t hurt at all, it only felt good and he wrapped his legs around the older man as he felt himself slowly fill up.

Jumin’s right hand groped until it found Zen’s left, intertwining their fingers as he came to a stop inside Zen, breathing hard. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, face a little flushed. After a while he opened his eyes and moved to kiss Zen as he started to move. He moved slowly, grinding against that place deep inside that he knew caused Zen to feel really good.

He broke the kiss as he started to move faster, moaning softly as he did so. Zen tilted his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating on how good it felt deep inside.

“Hyun look at me.”

It was not a command. 

It was a plea.

Zen opened his eyes to look at Jumin above him.

“Look at me Hyun.  Look only at me.” Jumin practically begged. Zen didn’t really understand but he did as he was asked and looked into Jumin’s dark, feverish eyes as they moved together.  Zen felt his body fill up with this sweet pleasure. It was all becoming too much.

“I’m gonna cum!” Zen gasped, his back arcing.

“Cum whenever you want.” Jumin told him, another surprise. Normally he liked to strictly control Zen’s orgasms.

Zen felt his mind empty as his world became nothing more than the feeling of Jumin’s cock hitting that point deep inside, the rising pleasure of his building orgasm and Jumin’s passionate almost desperate expression above him. Moaning and gasping he came. Jumin thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and coming over Zen, his right hand still grasping Zen’s left.

Jumin collapsed on the bed next to him, still holding his hand and kissed Zen several times. Zen didn’t know what to make of what they had just done. It had felt good, but also really weird.

 

It took them awhile to clean up because Jumin wouldn’t stop touching him. He even insisted they take a bath together and didn’t try anything perverted. Zen was both really annoyed and kinda charmed by this behaviour. 

They were lying in bed, spooning with Jumin’s arms around him while Zen tried to understand what had happened and failed. Giving up and allowing himself to drift off to sleep Zen thought he heard Jumin say something.

“Hmm…what did you say?” he mumbled, only half awake.

“I love you.”

Zen’s eyes snapped open, suddenly fully alert.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

He was in trouble.

Because the first thing that popped to his mind when he heard Jumin say that was ‘me too’.

Fuck.

What was he going to do now?


End file.
